


Once Upon a New Year's Eve

by luckbringer



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, New Year's Eve, New York City, Romance, Short, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3075278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckbringer/pseuds/luckbringer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the 31st of December, 1999, and the Doctor is determined to make Rose's experience worth every minute. In the Big Apple, what could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I expect you'll expect what you'd normally expect from fics with this title and theme. Still, I hope you enjoy this little fluffy-snog-with-small-angst ride. And a (belated) Happy Christmas and Happy New Year to you all! (Oh, and I'm not from New York, so if I screw up someone's home city, well, greetings from the west coast.)

Even after all of his 900 years spent flying through time and space, exploring every planet and time period he came across to his hearts' content, the Doctor still had no logical explanation why women took so long to get ready.

"Rooose, come on!" He called over his shoulder, towards the TARDIS corridor and his companion's bedroom, where he knew Rose was getting ready for the day's excursion. "We'll be late!"

"We're in a time ship!" She shouted back to him.

The Time Lord rolled his eyes and leaned back against the console, facing the corridor where his pink and yellow human would (hopefully) appear. "Exactly. And time ships can only land in any location, especially a fixed point, a limited number of times." A spot on the back of his neck began to itch and he bent his head to scratch it.

"To prevent paradoxes, yeah?" He heard her ask as her toes finally appeared in his line of sight.

"Yep!" The Doctor looked up and any words he might have said next left him in an astonished wave. "Rose…um, that shirt…"

"You like it?" Her tongue-touched smile was in its usual place as she stretched her shirt to give it the full effect. The Union Jack printed across the front was like a heavenly brand to his unaccustomed eyelids.

"Like it? I…" Was it appropriate to be honest and say that he loved that shirt as much now as he did the first time she wore it? Was that allowed? It was difficult to form words when a simple top made her…curves that much more desirable. He swallowed. "It's…very fitting."

"You think?" Rose glanced down at herself, but although she blushed it appeared to the Doctor that she really didn't know the half of what she did to him.

Before he could even think of a right way to phrase what he'd felt in his hearts since the beginning, Rose jumped beside him and switched gears. "So, where're we going, then?"

Now that was something he knew how to respond to. "Right!" He clapped his hands together and grinned. "New Year's Eve, 1999. This is the dawning of a new era, Rose Tyler, and you'll be there to see it!"

Rose returned his smile, but she couldn't contain a small eye roll. "Doctor, I've seen that New Year's. That was only, what, six years ago?"

"Well, you're right about that. Watched it on telly with your mum, right?" He barely gave her enough time to nod. "Ah, but a telly's rubbish! Not when you can see the real thing."

She shrugged and trailed her hand along the console's edge. She had to admit that it would be fun to see a (somewhat recent) momentous event like that from a different angle. And there were certainly plenty of fun things to do at midnight on New Year's Eve, feverish count downs and fireworks aside. Bars had a 24-hour "happy hour" tonight, and if she played her cards right, she could be witness to a very drunk Time Lord.

"Alright, we'll do that," she said. "And where will we be on New Year's Eve, in the final minutes of the year 1999?"

Was that question supposed to sound sexy? Or did it just sound that way because he couldn't get his eyes off her hand, which was stroking the TARDIS console with a reverence that made him jealous? The Doctor met her eyes and inclined his head towards her. "Anywhere you like. Though, with your t-shirt I think we should just stick to Britain."

"Way to limit my choices, Doctor."

"You're the one wearing the Union Jack!"

Rose rolled her eyes. She always enjoyed their playful bantering, even if it never went farther than light flirting (unfortunately). "Well, to tell you the truth, I've always wondered what it'd be like in New York."

"New York?" He frowned slightly in consideration, and tossed his head back and forth as if weighing the options. "Nothing wrong with the Big Apple, I suppose. But don't you think that's a bit…well, boring? We could see the change of a millennium on Raxacoricofalabitorious, or the dawn of a new age on Jurgon 6. Even be present at the prime minister's New Year's Eve party for the year 2999 in space-age London." His lips curled up. "Oh, now, there's a party. Have you ever seen the dance called the Neanderthal? It's usually done alongside a DJ playing electric jazz."

"Doctor…" Rose said in a warning tone. "No diversion tactics." Though a part of her really wondered what this Doctor's new moves would look like.

When the Doctor still seemed hesitant, she laid it on thick. "Oh, come on, Doctor, what's wrong with New York? I doubt it's as bad as people say it is."

"No, Rose, New York's great. Brilliant, in fact. It's just…" Oh, how could he phrase this? Rose, I can't let you go to New York, because then you'll find some handsome American who can give you everything you desire and we all know what happened when Jack Harkness showed up, or even better, New York is much too crowded for the things I'm planning to do with you. Oh, yeah, that last one was a real deal-breaker. Jackie Tyler could probably sense those kinds of thoughts running rampant in his magnificent Time Lord brain and was getting her palms ready.

Then she gave him those big hazel-brown eyes and that gorgeous smile, and he knew he was done for. "Oh…fine." He pointed his finger at her. "But I bet you're going to wish you were in space-age London!"

Rose grinned as the Doctor jumped around the console in his usual dance. "How about ten quid, seeing as how you still haven't paid me back for werewolf-infested Scotland?"

He completed his circuit and laid his hand on the final lever. "Done," he pronounced, and he pulled it down.

One bumpy ride later, and Rose stepped out of the TARDIS into a New York City alleyway, the Union Jack splayed across her chest as if daring someone to call her out on it. The Doctor followed her out, a small smile playing across his face. They stopped short as they realized that they'd landed right in front of a dirty old man. Homeless, if his patched and sagging clothes were anything to go by.

"Hello!" The Doctor said. Always the greeter, him, if only to help put people more at ease.

But the man just shook his head quickly and sprinted deeper into the alleyway, glancing behind him every other step.

"Will he be alright?" Rose asked quickly.

"Oh, he'll be fine," the Doctor answered. Then he turned and help up his arm. "Shall we, Dame Rose?"

Rose had lost count of the number of times they'd used that inside joke, especially when it was just the two of them, but she grinned at the reference anyway. "We shall, Sir Doctor."

Not two steps later, she muttered, "And remember about my ten quid. It'll soon be twenty, you know."

"Someone's confident," he whispered in her ear, drawing a small shiver from her. It also didn't escape the Doctor's notice that Rose had chosen to wear that pair of jeans he liked so much, the ones that clung to her like a second skin. It took a tremendous amount of Time Lord willpower not to demonstrate his true affections for those jeans, and the pink-and-yellow human in them, on the surrounding walls here and now.

But then they stepped onto the main street, and all of the Doctor's dirty fantasies were briefly forgotten. Times Square, even the outer reaches of it, had too many things to stimulate the senses. Enormous billboards flashed advertisements above their heads, while shop windows had their own array of neon lights and signs showcasing exotic beers and specialty items. Streamers were hung across streets, alleyways, and apartment windows. Somewhere above them, a speaker was blasting out American pop tunes. And where there weren't lights or sounds or colors, the Doctor and Rose saw people. They covered the streets like a writhing blanket, and crowded against each other in one yelling and shouting mass.

Rose was in awe. "We're…we're in New York!" She shouted, her hands flying to her mouth. And then, just for good measure, she swallowed the Doctor in a tight hug. "We're here, in America, and there's so many people…and it smells, Doctor! It smells terrible!"

The Doctor's grin was so wide it looked like it might sprout wings. "New York, New York. The Big Apple, front gate to the Land of Opportunity, one of the most important stock exchanges in the world, and, may I say, home of the longest-running and best production of 'The Lion King'. Outside of London, of course." He glanced down at her. "But what's with all this extra excitement? Sure, this may be New York, but it's just like every other city."

She swatted him on the arm. "Oi! You and your vast knowledge of Earth cities." Her face turned thoughtful. "When I was a kid, I used to dream of being a singer. Mum didn't always like that dream, but we promised each other that we'd slip off on a vacation to New York as soon as we could. Never happened, obviously, but still. It would've been fun." She smiled. "If mum could see me now! Wait till I tell her, she'll be so jealous!"

"Remind me when we get back to the TARDIS and I'll take you to see New York back in the old days, when Elvis was just starting gain some popularity. Or maybe you'd rather see this street in the 1930s?" Now it was time for the Doctor to turn thoughtful. "I'm in San Francisco right now, battling the Master. Not this me, of course. My eighth regeneration."

"Who's the Master?"

He frowned and shook his head. "An old enemy, and an older friend." Then his face cleared and he turned to her with another grin, as if forcing his path from making an appearance and ruining the moment. "But that's enough chat, don't you think? It's 11:57 right now and we want be in Times Square for the main event."

Rose nodded and grinned, silently agreeing with him that this "Master" character could wait for another time. Together they raced in between the crowds of people heading in the same direction they were.

She barely had time to appreciate the vast size of Times Square, or the blinding advertisement boards, or the rock band blaring out a poorly-done Beatles cover, or even the insane amount of people packet into a single space, before the Doctor pulled her by her hand again and they were back in the mob. Most ignored them as they sped past, but there were a few who gave the Doctor the evil eye when he nearly knocked them over in his haste. How they must look: he the dashing young man, her the blond-haired woman gripping his hand, and both grinning like they were on a first date. Two older ladies took one look at the Doctor and gave Rose hearty winks.

They finally skidded to a stop just as the countdown started on its last minute. Quick as anything the Doctor found a small ledge and pulled Rose up behind him, giving them that extra bit of height needed to see above the heads of the New Yorkers. Rose wondered if this had been the Doctor's plan all along. They had a remarkably good view of the countdown and the crystal ball.

Not that she was complaining. Rose glanced at the Doctor and found that he was as gleeful as she was. They met eyes and squeezed their clasped hands tighter, and then counted down in time with everyone in Times Square, and the rest of the east coast of the United States.

"19…18…17…16…15…"

Rose felt the Doctor's arm slip over her shoulders.

"12…11…10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

A trumpet sounded the moment the crystal ball touched down, and the Square lit up with a raucous cheer. Confetti and streamers fell freely from the buildings above them. And even though the song, "New York, New York", was blaring from the loud speakers placed on all sides of Times Square, it was almost drowned out by the noise of the crowds as they laughed and hugged and celebrated. Rose couldn't tell if the darkness far above her head was the night sky or an ill-placed roof.

She turned to the Doctor to see how he was enjoying himself, seeing as how domestics were never really his thing, but then she realized that he was spinning her. Rose didn't even have a chance to think properly before the Doctor's lips met hers.

Maybe it was a mistake, and he hadn't meant for it to go this far. Or maybe he only did that on a whim and didn't mean anything by it. But no matter the reason, Rose was determined to see this kiss through, especially if it might be her last with him. The moment her mouth relaxed against his, the Doctor's arms wound around her waist and tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss. Rose's tongue flicked against his lips, and suddenly his essence exploded on her tongue. She was being literally swept away with his passion, her only anchor being her hands, one clutching the back of his shirt and the other blazing a trail up the back of his neck. Happy New Year, indeed, Rose mused, before another swipe of the Doctor's skillful tongue made her thoughts fly out the window.

Rose was fully intending on making that kiss last a lifetime, and it seemed like the Doctor had the same idea, but the universe had other plans. Just as his fingers grazed the top of her jeans, something suddenly crashed into them. Rose's eyes flew open and she stumbled backwards, saved from falling off the small ledge by the Doctor's embrace. Around them people had backed up slightly with alarm on their faces, but a few were still eyeing them with interest. Their kiss had clearly attracted some attention.

Then the Doctor noticed something over her shoulder. "Oi! You there! Stop!" He cried, and once again they were running through the crowds. Except this time, there was one distinct difference: now they were chasing someone, or something.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I seriously debated adding some smut at the end, but then I thought, eh, maybe not. Hope everyone had a safe, fun-filled New Year's, no matter where you live! Some further background on this story: I began this about a year ago, before I actually developed skill as a writer. I got three-quarters of the way through it when I realized that the entire plot was complete bogus. So, I scrapped it and decided to write it again for this year, minus alien love butterflies and Time Lord-hating cyborgs bent on reclaiming an ancient artifact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A moment of silence for those who gave their lives, willingly or otherwise, on September 11th, 2001, and for those who died in the tragedies I mention below.

Running through a packed Times Square seemed more difficult the second time around. Some people were prepared to party till the sun came up, while others were clearly hoping to avoid the foot traffic by getting out of the crowded square early on. Not to mention the New Yorkers were packed so tightly together there was barely enough room to breathe. It was difficult to run very fast, but the Doctor didn't hesitate in practically shoving people over in his haste to follow his quarry.

Rose could barely keep up, and she didn't just mean physically. What are we even chasing? She wondered, before muttering a quick apology to a man who'd been too slow to get out of the Doctor's way. And why? Rose didn't even know if what they were following was human or alien, since all she had to go by was the destruction both their quarry and the Doctor left in their wake.

And why did this person or creature choose now to assault them, of all times? Rose fingers briefly danced over her mouth, exhilaration coursing through her as she remembered the faces of the people who'd been near them. Had the thing they were chasing seen that? Did her and the Doctor's kiss looked as passionate as it had been to experience? "Kiss"…the word felt out of place when associated with the Last of the Time Lords, but it left her feeling buzzed and in awe, like what she felt after the abrupt end of a magnificent dream.

It might as well have been a dream, for all the difference it made to the Doctor. He better have a good reason for chasing this stranger, or else Rose figured she'd have to sit him down and have him explain his aloofness.

She'd lost her hold on the Doctor's hand long ago, but running for her life at least three times a week did wonders on keeping Rose in shape. It was easy for her to keep up, almost stepping on the Doctor's heels as they finally reached the outer edges of Times Square. Rose finally glimpsed what they were chasing when it glanced over its shoulder and dove into an alley. It appeared to be a human boy, perhaps eight or nine, but his clothes looked different enough from the crowd's that he stuck out. Rose was confused as to why they were chasing a young boy, until she saw what was in the boy's small hand: the sonic screwdriver! He must have bumped into them and nicked while she and the Doctor were "distracted".

They continued to follow him deeper into the alley, which was empty except for a few dumpsters and trash bags. All of the lights and sounds of the square vanished after a few steps in the enclosed space, and nothing moved except for the chasers and the chased. It was like they were in their own little world.

It looked as if the alley continued on for a few blocks, but the boy came to some decision, stopped in his tracks, and faced them. The Doctor and Rose skidded to a halt a few feet in front of him, and all was silent except for the trio's ragged breathing.

The Doctor opened his mouth first. "What—"

"I'm sorry!" The boy abruptly shouted in an American accent, and Rose watched as the boy's face suddenly crumpled into a fit of sobs. His hands twisted around the sonic screwdriver, but he showed no signs of giving it up. "I—I didn't mean to take it, it was just…there, I guess. And I thought maybe it would help me, so I could help this place and everyone. I'm sorry, sir, please don't hit me, but I can't give it back, I just can't!"

Ever the one for the domestic approach, Rose responded first. She quickly knelt in front of the boy and hugged him tightly, whispering, "Shh, shh, it's alright," to him at regular intervals. "Let's start with your name, yeah? What's your name?"

"Je—Jeremy," he answered softly.

"That's a nice name. Hi, Jeremy." She gestured to herself and the man behind her. "I'm Rose and this is the Doctor. We're friends."

The boy nodded, but he didn't let go of the screwdriver. Rose hoped the Doctor would forgive her if she didn't make the metal device her top priority. There was a little boy crying in front of her and she was Rose Tyler, daughter of single-mother Jackie Tyler. That Time Lord could make a new sonic screwdriver if it came to that.

She leaned back so she could look in Jeremy's eyes, but she continued to rub his arms in a soothing way. "Don't worry about that little thing, he can make another one. Isn't that right, Doctor?"

She glanced behind her to see that the Doctor was standing stock still, his face a mask and his eyes lost in thought. At the sound of her voice, he blinked and came back into the present. "Yeah, course I can. Could make the same one, or I could try something different. A banana-shaped sonic screwdriver, maybe?"

Jeremy giggled at that, and he seemed to relax a bit more in their presence. From somewhere in the distance a car honked in protest.

"You said you needed it for something," Rose asked him. "Can I ask why? If there's something strange or dangerous out there, you can tell us. The Doctor can help."

He nibbled at his small bottom lip. "I…I told you the truth. I just grabbed it because it looks like something I used—before." He bent his head and shook his head. "I don't even know what it does. It could be some kind of weapon for all I know."

"No, it's not a weapon," the Doctor replied as he strolled closer. "Well, unless you're a robot or a machine, or if you use it for bad things." He knelt next to Rose. To an observer they looked like a small family, huddled together and whispering secrets to each other. "Now tell me," he continued, "what's wrong? What needs fixing?"

"9/11," Jeremy answered. The Doctor's eyes went wide and Rose inhaled sharply. "My daddy said that next year, in September, those two towers are going to be hit by two planes." He pointed at a spot on the horizon behind him, and there Rose could see the tops of two square skyscrapers. Two buildings that weren't there in her present.

He dropped his hand and started to sniffle again. "I—I don't know why I'm here, and I don't know if I can get back. But I thought, maybe I'm supposed to help, somehow. Maybe I can save them! The ones in the towers! Except, no one believes me, and they think I'm lying. You probably don't believe me, either."

Rose put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "No, no, of course we believe you. It may seem strange, but, we're time travelers. I'm from the year 2006." I think, she added silently. It was so hard to tell in a time ship. She dropped her eyes and continued it a quieter volume as if to be respectful to those who had yet to experience the coming tragedy. "I know exactly what you're talking about. Even remember it happening. There was an announcement over the loud speaker at school, and it was all over the news for the rest of the week."

Jeremy nodded and swiped his free hand over his eyes, leaving a clear streak on a face covered in dirt. He was so young, so unsure, and yet he was trying his hardest to stop a devastating attack from happening. There was just no one listening. The boy quickly turned to the Doctor. "You said you could help, right, sir? If you're time travelers, then you know what happens. You can help! We can save them! Right?"

But the Doctor's face was unflinching, and his eyes held a heavy sorrow. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. But the collapse of the Twin Towers is a fixed point in time. We can't change it."

Jeremy was stunned. Then he narrowed his eyes. "You're lying," he hissed. Then, louder, "You're lying!"

Rose was loath to admit it, but she had to agree with the Doctor. She couldn't see time lines like he could, but she'd gotten the sense from their travels that there were some disasters that just couldn't be changed. They led to too many changes and shifts, whether the effects were felt culturally or social, economically or politically, nationwide or worldwide.

"No, I'm not." Despite Jeremy's anger, the Doctor seemed relatively calm. "It doesn't seem fair, but for some weird reason, the universe has decided that that's how it's going to operate itself. Hey, look at me." The boy looked up into the Doctor's honest brown eyes. "Sometimes, I can help. Sometimes, I'm all that stands in the way of a planet's destruction. Sometimes, I do it alone."

He glanced quickly at Rose, and she smiled shyly. It was a quick look, but it sent shivers down her spine.

"But not this time," the Doctor continued. "This time I can't be here to save the human race. In a year these people are going to experience 9/11, and I can't be there for them. But do you know what?"

Jeremy shook his head.

"I don't need to be." Then the Doctor carefully put the pads of his fingers on both sides of the boy's head, and closed his eyes.

Rose had only seen the Doctor use his touch telepathy on occasion, but she had never experienced it first-hand. This time she was sitting close enough to him that the images appeared in her mind, too. It was the World Trade Center from different angles, in the days before 9/11. There it was being built, its distinctive twin towers only a shadow in the eyes of the builders erecting it. There it was on opening day, and the first workers making their mark on the financial world of America. More images flashed by, showing everyone in the towers, from the highest CEO to the lowest window washer. Some men aged in those towers, and were lucky enough to have their sons follow in their footsteps. More and more women appeared on the floors. Some people were young, ambitious, and hopeful, others frantic and stressed, but above all the Americans Rose saw where confident in themselves and each other, self-assured that nothing could break their world apart.

The Doctor didn't linger too long on the gory details Rose already knew and Jeremy had no wish to see. The first plane hit, then the second plane, and then the collapse of both in the eyes of a shocked and disbelieving America. The boy whimpered, but the Doctor quickly whispered, "Wait."

And then they saw what the Doctor had wanted them to see all along. In the middle of burning ruins, amid the screaming and wailing, under a sky obscured by smoke, there was life. Many "first-responders" like the firemen had been crushed in the Towers' collapse, but more people kept coming. More hospital nurses, doctors, firemen, and police officers rushed into the fray, all determined to save someone, anyone. Random people off the street came, too, using their own kind of bravery. As the smoke cleared, even the common construction worker in his giant mechanic claw joined the fray. And they did manage to pull people from the wreckage, alive and on their way to recovery.

Rose thought that was all, but the Doctor shook his head and left them with something extra. It was a year later and the citizens of New York City were surrounding the two square plots where the World Trade Center used to be, throwing flowers onto the cement and crying into each other's shoulders. A world away, a man named Osama Bin Laden was finally found and killed, which started another round of trouble in the Middle East. Then they jumped to the year 2011. Where the Twin Towers had been, two square holes replaced them, their sides covered with running water. Around the fountains' edges were the names of everyone who had died on that faithful day. In 2014, a museum had been built as well.

"They remember what happened, and they honor them," the Doctor said. "And then, they keep going."

All it takes is a look to the left, and suddenly they're in front of the tallest building in New York City: the One World Trade Center, called "Freedom Tower". The first new financial workers were walking through the doors, and business continued as it normally would.

"Don't you see?" The Doctor said as he slipped out of their minds. The exchange had only lasted a few minutes, but it felt like hours had gone by. "You humans don't need me, not really. What's one disaster compared to the hundreds that came before? You're brilliant, you are. You keep on moving, keep on changing…keep on living. And that's terrifying. All that potential for greatness, and you lot don't waste a second of it. Well, most of you anyway."

After that brief but intense mental exchange, the Doctor's smile seemed out of place. "9/11 was terrible, and, yes, it all happened because a group of men decided that anyone who did not believe in their god was a heathen. And there were probably plenty of political reasons outside of that. But even though there are an infinite number of ways I could stop them, I can't, and I won't. Humans need to be shaken up once in a while. It sounds cold-hearted, but it's true. The crazy ones, and their ideas and inventions, don't become brilliant when life is easy."

A silence lingered after the Doctor's unexpected speech. After a moment, Jeremy seemed to make his decision and held out his hand, the sonic screwdriver resting on his palm. "Here," he murmured. "You need it more."

The Doctor cleared his throat and nodded, and then wordlessly tucked the device back in his coat pocket.

Rose gave Jeremy a small smile, but there was one detail she couldn't ignore. "Thank you. But, how do you know all about future events? And you said something about some place you couldn't go back to?"

The boy's face lit up. "Oh! Well, you should believe this, since you say you're time travelers yourselves." He puffed his chest. "I'm from the year 2097!"

Rose's jaw dropped, but the Doctor nodded solemnly, as if the boy's words were confirming something he already knew. She blinked slowly and replied, "Oh. That's…interesting. Really, incredible! Um, how did you get here? And why can't you get back?"

"I think I can answer that," the Doctor answered before the boy could. "Stone statue shaped like an angel touched you, right?"

"Yep!" The boy seemed pleased that someone knew what he was talking about. But as he thought on it, his shoulders slumped. "But I can't get back. I'm stuck here."

The Doctor grinned and jumped up, happy as a puppy now that he'd found someone he could help. "Leave that to me, Jeremy-o!" He crowed, and he started half walking, half jogging to the end of the alley. Rose smiled at his newfound enthusiasm and held young Jeremy's hand as they followed.

Thanks to the Doctor's "TARDIS sense", they were able to make it to the blue police box in record time, without having to use the congested main road. Jeremy looked confused when he saw the not-so-conventional look of their time machine, but his jaw dropped when he stepped inside.

"It's…It's bigger on the inside!" He shouted. Rose gave the smug Doctor a knowing glance. He loved this.

After calming Jeremy down, he was able to give them the date he'd been taken from and the address. The Doctor must have done something, because the TARDIS had her smoothest ride ever as she touched down in front of an abandoned warehouse.

"Here you are!" The Doctor said, throwing down the last lever with a flourish. Outside the doors a full moon made the snow covering the ground twinkle like stars. "24th of December, 2097. It's Christmas Eve, only an hour after you left." He winked at the awed boy at his feet. "Your family will be missing you."

Jeremy took two steps outside, and then squealed with delight and turned back around. "That was awesome! Let's go again!"

The Doctor grinned. "Nope! You've got to be getting home. Roast turkey's waiting for you. Or maybe lamb, or roast beef? It's the end of the 21st century, you lot might have already moved on to intergalactic pig meat."

Rose rolled her eyes but smiled good-naturedly. "It was great meeting you, Jeremy."

She tried to take a step outside, but the Doctor held her back with a warning shake of his head. "Don't," he breathed. "It's too close to your time line. We risk a paradox if we step outside."

It didn't matter in the end. Jeremy was already running home, cheering and smiling and so, so happy to be home again.

"Let's go," Rose said. The Doctor nodded and closed the doors, and the TARDIS vanished.

They were sitting on the edge of the TARDIS and dangling their feet over the Empire State Building before they spoke again. The date was December the 31st in the year 1999, and they'd decided to wait for the fireworks, seeing as how they'd missed them the first time around.

"He was a nice boy," Rose said, bumping his shoulder with hers.

The Doctor's face was set in concentration, but he broke it for her. "Yeah, he was," he replied.

"Did you ever find out why he was sent back in time?"

He inhaled deeply before answering. "It was Weeping Angels. They're an ancient race of assassins. When you're looking at them, they're stone, but when you look away, even blink, that's when they get you. One touch of a Weeping Angel and you're sent back to the past to live to death as they feed off your potential energy. New York must be a hive for them in the future."

She grinned shyly. "I get it…I think," she said. "You wanna ride it by me again?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes playfully. "I'll give you the whole story tomorrow."

Another pause, filled with the distant echo of crowds miles below their toes. Rose decided to go for it. "You kissed me."

The Time Lord froze, and then he chuckled quietly and looked down at his shoes. "Yep."

Oh, he was such a bloke. What kind of conversation was this going to be, serious and feeling-oriented, or like a friendly chat between two best mates?

But Rose looked at the Doctor's profile, illuminated by the city lights below them, and she sighed internally. Neither of those options sounded quite right at the moment. Maybe later, when they were both less tired, they could debate over the pros and cons of a relationship between a 20-something old human and a 900-year-old Time Lord. But not now. Now, all Rose could think about was kissing him again.

The Doctor may have been thinking along the same lines as her. He turned towards her and asked, almost casually, "Would you mind if I did it again?"

Somewhere below them the London Eye exploded, ringing in the New Century, but Rose wasn't as interested in that at the moment. She didn't feel like answering the Doctor's question verbally. Instead, she pulled him by his coat lapels and crashed her lips into his. He responded with equal enthusiasm, and it wasn't long before their arms were wrapped around each other as well.

The Doctor's tongue met her closed lips, and she was just about to open and respond accordingly when the whole TARDIS was suddenly knocked to the side. Rose was once again saved from falling by the Doctor's grip, but inside she was seething. Again?! What made the universe decide that it should interrupt them every time it started to get interesting?

"Fireworks," the Doctor breathed. "We got hit by a firework." His cheeks were flushed and his mouth was hanging slightly open, with lips that were just begging to be kissed again. Somewhere in the frenzy Rose's hands had found his hair again, and the brown mass had taken on a new kind of defying gravity-ness. He could be in a multi-colored scarf, a croquet outfit, or even a bow tie and Rose would still find the Time Lord dead sexy.

Somewhere in her passion-muddled brain his words registered. "Oh," she responded, equally as breathless. The Doctor decided then and there that he wanted to hear that sound daily for the rest of his lives. "What should we do about that?"

It took him longer than usual for his brain to consider the options presented to him. She was just so…gorgeous! "Well, we could watch them, I suppose."

"Yeah, let's do that," she said. And then she smiled that tongue-touched smile, and oh, he was done for. Not that he minded. Much.

He had plenty to say to Rose, especially regarding his love for her. But for now, as the Doctor watched his pink and yellow human's face and eyes light up with the fireworks, he thought, it can wait.

The Doctor threw his arm over Rose's shoulders, kissed the top of her head, and smiled. Yep, he thought, defiantly better than space-age London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm planning on making a sequel to this (with some actual declarations of love, of course). So if you liked this fic, leave a comment and stay tuned! Keep writing, all!


End file.
